Rose Queen/Diary
Queen on the Battlefield Ranting time: My mom TOOK ALL MY WEAPONS. I'm 17 and she still sees me as an incompetent child. I hate when she yells at me, it's absolutely miserable hearing her go on and on about things I already know. The only weapon she left is the STANDARD CHECKMATE. Gee, thanks mom, you can't even slay a pawn with that darned thing. The point isn't even remotely close to sharp, why call it a sword at all?! I can't believe she just took all my weapons without MY PERMISSION. Uggh, I need a smoothie. Bye for now. Chapter 1 Invitation For a Queen It's a normal routine for me to go to Beanstalk Bakery on Bookend everyday after class. Sometimes, I go before school starts, but I usually wake up too late. So, I ordered my usual smoothie; Strawberry Fairy Swirl, and enjoyed a regular day worrying about my next exam, hexing myself for not studying. But that day, I got an envelope from a random rabbit wearing a troublesome expression. The envelope was a beautiful shade of blue, and when I opened it, I realized it was an invitation to the 'Blue Moon Forest Fest'. I honestly have no clue why I was invited in the first place, but then again, I am a queen. At that very moment, I heard the cheery voice of Olive Pea. "Hi, Rose!" She's one of those people who always seem to be in a good mood, which terrifies me. "Hey," I greeted her back. She took a seat next to me, and she immediately drew her attention to the fancy letter I was holding in my hand. Apparently she didn't want to abruptly ask what the letter was about, so instead she said, "I didn't know you got mail." If any other person in the world would have said that to me, I would've drawn my sword in response. But this was Olive, and she doesn't spit out rude comments to people randomly. I assumed what she said was a true statement. "I usually don't. Not from an envelope, at least. It's an invitation." Her eyes sparkled when I said the last sentence. "From who? Where? What is it??" "It's for the Blue Moon Forest Fest..." ''Olive's jaw dropped. She smiled and squealed intensely. "''No way!" "What do you mean by that?" "Are you not hexcited about this, Rose? Don't you know about the Blue Moon Forest Fest?" ''Olive kept her voice down, making sure no one was eavesdropping on our conversation. "''Yes?" '' "''Then you know how amazing it is that you're invited?" '' I nodded. Judging by her reaction, she thought the forest fest was the best event ever. So I asked her, "''Do you wanna come? It says I can bring a guest." '' After that, Olive squealed non-stop and agreed to come with me. It wasn't too hard to find the fest, thougo we left early just in case we got lost in the Enchanted Forest. It was an interesting party, but Olive and I mostly hung out next to the snack bar. They had all types of smoothies there! I actually tried this special Blue Moon smoothie that tasted like smashed blueberries in whipped cream. I gotta say, I like the smoothies at Beanstalk Bakery better. Chapter 2 Bee Free I hate bees. They're absolutely pitiful, tiny, horrifying, and repulsive freaks of nature that I will continue to abhor for the rest of my sad, miserable life. So yesterday, I was walking around the school. We didn't have any classes, and I was enjoying some fresh air like a normal human being. This was the '''one day '''I didn't wear my boots. And now, I swear that I will keep these boots plastered onto my feet forever. Enough said. I was wearing Toms; some nice, ordinary shoes bought from the Glass Slipper. Yeah, and I was walking, looking at a group of fairies investigate a left behind camera near the bridge because why not. I'm observant. Anyway, I heard a buzz. And like any human would do to respond to a chaotic battlecry of anticipated death, I jump farthest away from it as possible. Maybe screamed a little bit. '''A little bit. ' Got that picture in your head? Good. Actually, not good. That was embarrassing. After I heard the buzz of promised death, I knew my nemesis was close. And after jumping, I looked around, my eyes blazing. And all I saw were some confused fairies whose attention I caught, unintentionally, obviously. I nodded at them and continued walking, trying to erase that memory from my head. And for whatever reason, I looked down at my shoes. Maybe because I wanted check if they were still on, I don't know. 'But I do know that I will regret that choice in one millisecond before I start screaming as I see a '''little fuzzy fat bumblebee ' ''ON MY SHOE. '''''Sorry, did I say on? I meant '''IN. '''yeah, that's right. A freaking bumblebded i don't know how to spell bumblebee was clinging onto my shoe for dear life, and it was ''touching me. ''I don't know what's worse, either the fact that I could've squashed it and the remains of a bee would be on my foot and shoe, or the fact that it could've stung me. Thank fairygodmother that none of those scenarios happened. BUT I DIDNT KNOW THAT. As you would've guessed, I started silently freaking out, jumping out of that shoe and hopping twelve feet away from it. After I regained what was little left of my confidence, I lingered closer and looked inside the shoe. It was still there. CLINGING ONTO THE SHOE. MY SHOE. Okay, so I was wearing one Tom, my other foot barefoot because of a FREAKING BEE INSIDE MY OTHER SHOE. After about seven minutes of incessant freaking out and mini heart attacks, the bee just flew away. Just like that. So I put that shoe back on, looked around, then hurriedly rushed back into my dormitory. After all that, I sat quietly in my dorm inhaling five cups of smoothies while trying to calm my fears. yeah, I don't care how much you love bumblebees, they will always remain my worst fear. Enough said. Chapter 3 Angst Time I don't remember the last time I looked in the mirror and liking what I saw. It's confining when this version of yourself is the one you seem to recognize more than...before. I'm not sure when it happened, but I feel like it's because of home. After leaving Wonderland, I guess I've shielded myself from everything. This alter-ego, if you will, kinda became my protection? And I liked it? I don't know, it seemed more fitting for a future Red Queen to act like this kind of smug diva, so that's what I became. I think...it was to help cope with leaving home. I missed it. I still miss it. And maybe...my mom would be proud of me if I acted like this. So I could fulfill her wish, her expectations. Maybe it was to make me feel closer to her? Maybe it was the glue that would keep us together. That's pretty stupid, now that I think about it. And what's more, I don't believe she'd be proud of me because honestly, I'm not proud of myself. I got lost in who I wanted to be that I forgot who I was. I step into a throne room with a plastic face and a lifted head. I have the regality and confidence of a red queen. I have the stare of a ruler. I have the collected coolness with eyes that have killed. I am everything I wanted to be. And, as I walk across the carpet, through the hall with each growing step, I start to ask; is this me? Is it real? Why do I feel like this isn't who I am? Is it? Chapter 4 School Spirit! Chapter 5 Cheers to Chase Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Diaries